The prior art has put forth several designs for built-in protective packing boxes. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,852 to Jerry L. Mitchell describes the method and apparatus for exchanging gases contained within a sealed container is disclosed, said system comprising a pressurizable housing through which sealed container is passed, means to affix a valve to said container and means to exchange gases through said valve.
US Patent Application 20060108256 to Buddy Harry Bussey III and Harry Bussey Jr. describes a package made of cardboard with one or more plastic envelopes laminated to at least the side walls of the package. The envelopes are inflated from without the carton via a hollow needle that passes through a side wall of the package, and a glue spot adhering the envelope in place. Air, nitrogen, foamable material or polystyrene beads may pass through the hollow needle to inflate the envelope(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,665 to Steven R. Jewell and Albert R. Brown describes a container of the tray design which is formed of one piece of corrugated board, the container being particularly adapted for the packing of fruit, tomatoes and other fresh produce items. The container has triple laminated ends and is formed from a substantially rectangular blank with a minimum of waste. The laminated end panels are secured by sets of stripes of adhesive, one set being between each pair of end panels and the stripes of the two sets being in crossing relation. The end panels may be provided with stacking tabs and containing notches.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.